The Tale of Spottedleaf
by Spottedleaf98
Summary: Spottedleaf's life from kit to paw to medicine cat. and i promise i didn't steal this idea from anyone else Spottedleaf is just one of my fav characters. this is my first fanfic so please reveiw! :
1. Journry to the Medicine Cat's Den

It's been five-moons since Swiftbreeze had kitted, her kits Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit. Spottedkit spent most of her time with Featherwhisker, the clan's medicine cat. At five moons old she knew almost all of the herbs and which herb cured what. It was finally time for the naming ceremony, as everyone heard Pinestar call from highrock, "Everyone old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting." as all the cats gathered Redkit, Willowkit, and I were bristling with excitement. Our mom, Swiftbreeze was still grooming us while we were scrambling away.

"We gather here today to appoint three new apprentices Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit, will you step forward?" and as we do Pinestar looks down to us and asks "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the risk of your life?" Pinestar asked the kits. "I do." said all three kits. "Then from this day forward" Pinestar meowed, staring down on the kits, "until you have earned your warrior name, these apprentices will be known as Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Spottedpaw." The rest of the clan started to chant their names "Redpaw! Willowpaw! Spottedpaw!"

Three moons have passed since the start of our warrior training. Once when Spottedpaw was suppose to be on patrol with Thrushpelt, my mentor. She instead was with Featherwhisker and was late to go hunting. When she finally arrived for the patrol, Thrushpelt scolded her and said "To focus more on hunting than herbs." Even though she was no good, she still continued her warrior training. See she know all the moves its just that she was too distracted by the herbs.

One afternoon after checking the elders for ticks Spottedpaw had overheard Thrushpelt and Pinestar talking. "Spottedpaw isn't doing so well in her warrior training; she is good, but she gets too distracted by herbs when she tries to stalk prey," Thrushpelt had mewed.  
>"Have you tried telling her to focus more on her warrior duties?"<br>"Yes but it doesn't seem to make a difference."  
>"Hmmm..So it's the herbs she's distracted with?" Pinestar meowed with a pleasant look. Thrushpelt was confused by his leader's pleasant tone. Moons pass, Thrushpelt has died from a border line battle with Shadowclan. Well as for Spottedpaw, she still hasn't gotten any better and the medicine cat, Goosefeather stepped down from his position and took his place in the elders den. Featherwhisker stepped up to take his position as medicine cat and is ready to take on an apprentice.<p>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting," All the cats come out of their dens and to the clearing with confused looks. There's been nothing important enough to announce lately "We all know that one apprentice has been left without a mentor for too long since Thrushpelt's death." Pinestar meowed, staring at me.

"Cats of Thunderclan as you know I will not be around forever, so it's time I took an apprentice." everyone looked over to Featherwhisker "I have chosen a cat with great abilities to heal this clan. Your next medicine cat will be Spottedpaw." Featherwhisker mewed

Pinestar then asked "Spottedpaw, do you accept the past of apprentice to Featherwhisker?"

Without hesitation she mewed "Yes, Pinestar."

Featherwhisker then said " Then at half-moon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

" The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you." Pinestar had startled me with his voice. Finally Featherwhisker came up to me and touched noses, signifying the end of the ceremony.


	2. Moonstone

Half-Moon

It was finally Half-Moon tonight, Spottedpaw could barley hide her excitement. It wasn't even dawn, yet she and Featherwhisker have to leave early for their trip to Mothermouth. As they step out into the early morning breeze, everything felt at peace with the world. When they passed Patchpelt he nodded and at that we shuffled into the bramble tunnel. Next thing we knew it was sunhigh and we were still waiting for Riverclan and Shadowclan. Just then we heard two bristles form opposite sides of the clearing. Out popped Yellowfang and Runningpaw from Shadowclan, from Riverclan there was Brambleberry. I looked to see if there was anyone else but there wasn't. As Featherwhisker greeted the medicine cats he finally mewed 'That it was time to move on'. A little while later we ran into Thrushpelt from Windclan, after greetings we went on our way.

We reached Mothermouth a little bit before night fall. While waiting for the right time to go inside Featherwhisker told me to sleep if needed. Almost at instant after he told me I was dozing off.

Next thing I knew a paw was prodding my side to wake me. It was Featherwhisker coming to tell me 'It's time to go inside.'

When I first set my paws on the cold, hard stone I almost fled back to the comfort of the grass. Although it was tempting, I stayed and pushed through. With nothing but our whiskers to guide us I questioned on whether we were going the right way. At last the tunnel opened up into a cave with a round hole in the roof. As the moon started towards the center of the hole a stone placed right underneath began to shine, the moonstone. While it was glowing Featherwhisker began to speak "Spottedpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is" Spottedpaw mewed.

"Then come forward Spottedpaw" Featherwhisker meowed "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now lay down next to the stone." Featherwhisker ordered. She did as Featherwhisker said and placed herself next to the stone, as did all the other medicine cats did. When everyone was seated next to the stone, we put our noses on the stone and just as I did my body went turned ice cold and felt like it was stone.


	3. Dream

Dream

Spottedpaw opened her eyes, to find herself surrounded by cats with what looked like stars in their pelts. A tabby she-cat stepped up to greet her.

"Hello young one, I am Pearnose" she mewed "Welcome to the ranks of Starclan, I was once a medicine cat many moons ago." Unable to speak, Spottedpaw just stood there with her mouth gaping.

"Although here in Starclan I've learned things that could never have been known" The wary expression on Pearnoses face made Spottedpaw uneasy.

"W-what have you l-learned?" stuttered Spottedpaw.

"A great darkness is coming, something that could end the clans as we know it."

"What can I do to stop it?" Spottedpaw asked. As Pearnose and the surroundings slowly faded she whispered "_Nothing…"_

Spottedpaw shuttered, when she awoke the others were still sleeping peacefully around the stone. Spottedpaw thought to herself _'How can there be nothing I can do? Although I do know one thing, I can't tell anyone about this not until I know more.'_

AS the other cats began to stir, Spottedpaw began to wonder if their dreams were anything like hers. On the way out of the cave it was as quite as a cat stalking its prey. When they arrived at the entrance, the subtle quietness went away with the interruption of Runningpaw.

"Hey Spottedpaw!" he mewed.

"Hey, what was your dream about?"

"I'm not supposed to say…"

"Oh!" Spottedpaw exclaimed.

Runningpaw and her talked all the way to Fourtrees going on and on about how amazing Mothermouth is. At Fourtrees the cats exchanged goodbyes and went on their separate directions. It was nearly sun-high before they got back. The camp looked like everything went smoothly while they were away. All the warriors and apprentices going about their day, doing border patrols and hunting. '_Only if they knew about the darkness coming' _thought Spottedpaw. After being up all night she was heavy on her paws. Spottedpaw swept pass the moss draped entry way and off to her comfy moss nest.

As the sun shone into the den Spottedpaw started to awaken. She stepped to find the dawn patrol just leaving and the others getting their assignments from Sunfall. Just then Featherwhisker approached her.

"Come, were going to accompany Smallear, Windflight, Whitepaw, and Dapplepaw for some battle training."

"Okay" Spottedpaw meowed. As she followed Featherwhisker into the gorse tunnel she thought about what the prophecy and the meaning _'hmm… what could the darkness be, monsters invading, twolegs maybe.' _ A sudden shriek pulled Spottedpaw from her thoughts. All the cats stopped in the tracks and turned toward the sound. Although they wernt stopped for long, Smallear was the first to dart off in the direction of the shriek. When they arrived at the scene Dapplepaw gasped at the body of Robinwing.


	4. Broken

At the sight of Robinwing's motionless body put Spottedpaw into immediate medicine cat mode. Featherwhisker and she went over to Robinwing, when Featherwhisker went to see if she was still breathing she stirred.

"Guys, calmdown shes still alive!" Exclaimed Spottedpaws mentor.

"Do you know how bad it is? Asked Mistymoon

"No, but considering she can't move, it must be pretty bad. " As Featherwhisker examined her more thoroughly he found that she had broken all her legs.

"Can a few of you help carry Robinwing back to camp?"

"Sure, Cloverfall, Moonfur help Featherwhisker bring Robinwing to camp."

After carefully placing Robinwing on their backs, they were off. They carefully picked their way through the brush and bramble.

When they entered camp gasps went around as every cat turned their eyes on Robinwings body. At all the commotion Pinestar came out of his den to see what was happening. He came rushing over when seeing one of his warriors hurt. As he climbed down from Highrock and squeezed his way through the crowd, he called for everyone to give Robinwing some room while the medicine cats took a look at her injuries.

As Featherwhisker looked over Robinwing to check to see if anything else was broken. After he was done he asked Pinestar if they could speak in private. As they climbed Highrock Featherwhisker called to Spottedpaw to come as well. They walked though the moss draped entry way and sat down.

"So how bad is it Featherwhisker?" Pinestar asked wearily.

"She's pretty bad; she has broken all of her legs and fractured her back."  
>"Do you think she'll ever be able to do her warrior duties again?"<br>"It's hard to tell, but let's give it a day or so and see how she feels."  
>"Whatever you think is best Featherwhisker" Pinestar then turned to Spottedpaw "You have an amazing teacher Spottedpaw."<p>

Looking flattered Featherwhisker bowed his head in thanks and flicked his tail signaling for Spottedpaw to follow. She got up and bowed to Pinestar as well, then left through the moss. While they were talking to Pinestar, Willowleaf and Smallear took Robinwing into the medicine cats den for them. Featherwhisker nodded thanks to them for the help. When he walked in she was asleep and Smallear told him that she had given Robinwing some poppy seeds to help with shock and pain. He said that was a good choice of herb to give her.  
>"Is there anything I can do to help?" Spottedpaw asked eagerly.<br>"Not at the moment, but right now I need you to sleep so that you will be rested for tomorrow, I have a big job for you." Spottedpaw opened her eyes wide with excitement at those words. She then went straight to her nest and although it was hard to get any sleep through the excitement for tomorrow.


	5. The Big Assignment

At the first sight of light Spottedpaw jumped up and started sorting herbs. She could barley wait for Featherwhisker to wake up, so she could get her big assignment. Spottedpaw tried to focus on sorting the herbs but her mind kept wondering to the assignment she was going to get. She wondered what it would be... _**Maybe she would be going to a different clan to tell them something or having to go to Moonstone to speak with Starclan.**_ She couldn't wait to speak with Starclan again to ask them questions about the approaching darkness.

Just then Featherwhisker stirred, bringing Spottedpaw away from her thoughts. She then bounded over to her mentor, to find out what her big assignment is. He looks down to his apprentice and says  
>"I suppose you are wondering what your big assignment is." Spottedpaw nodded.<br>"Okay, but you must do this in secrecy. You have to go into Shadowclan's territory and get this special herb that will help Robinwing heal."  
>"In Shadowclan's territory!" Exclaimed Spottedpaw.<p>

"Yes, I know Shadowclan is feared by most of the clans but you must be strong and go get the herb. It's deep into their territory, it's just on the outskirts of their camp. So be very careful and quiet."  
>This news left Spottedpaw speechless; she just nodded and went on to see how Robinwing was doing.<p>

Nothing had changed from the other day to that morning. Spottedpaw had planed it out she was going to stay at camp instead of going to the gathering and sneak across the border and grab the herb. After her talk with Featherwhisker the day seemed to just drag on and on. She went out at got some herbs they were running low on. She kept Robinwing comfortable like bringing her fresh water, food, cleaning out her bedding, and clearing out her dirt.

After a whole day of worrying about the next it was finally night time. All the warriors had just finished sharing tongues and were settling down for the night. _**Just one more day**_ thought Spottedpaw, _**and then it will be time to go into Shawdowclan territory.**_ She could barley sleep that night, her dreams kept waking her. She dreamt of getting the herb but being caught and it all going wrong. That next day went by way too quickly, before she knew it everyone was off to the gathering. _**It's time**_, she thought. Walking toward the bramble tunnel Ivyeyes caught her off guard.  
>"Where are you headed to?" she asked.<br>"Oh..Umm you know, just going to go gather some more herbs." replied Spottedpaw.  
>"Okay, just be careful." Ivyeyes said wonderingly. After walking away Spottedpaw felt Ivyeyes's eyes watching her leave through the tunnel.<br>"That was a close one," she mumbled after getting through the tunnel "Now on to the border."


	6. The Forbidden Land

The sounds of Thunderclan faded as she ventured onward. Even in her own territory Spottedpaw felt odd sneaking around. She was about half-way to the thunderpath that separated Shadowclan and Thunderclan. She started to question if it was wrong to do this. 'well it is for a good cause' she thought. Before she knew it, she was at thunderpath, waiting for the right time to cross.

The stench wretched its way up into her nose. Just then she saw the lights from an oncoming monster. As it sped by her felt as if the wind would blow her away. When it had past Spottedpaw sped across the thunderpath. As she crossed into Shadowclan, a thought came to mind 'the forbidden land'.

Spottedpaw crept more and more into the territory. All the scents mingled with each other, she could barley tell them apart from her own. The moon crept higher in the sky signifying that the gathering was about to start. She had gone a long way but still had more ground to cover before she could return home. When Spottedpaw was right outside their camp she started to look for the herb Featherwhisker had described to her. She kept looking, when she finally found it, it was right by the entrance. Before running up to get it she listened for sounds of the returning clan. All she heard was the sounds of night. Just as sly as a fox she snuck up to the herb and picked just enough for Robinwing's injuries. While picking the herb she lost focus on making sure no one was coming. The mistake was a costly one, next thing she knew paws were thundering toward her. Startled, she got up and started to run away from them, and just barely did she get away. Spottedpaw didn't stop running until she had reached the border, even then she only slightly stopped before crossing thunderpath. When she was well away from the borders Spottedpaw collapsed onto the soft, luscious grass.

She was awoken by a nose nudging her, when she opened her eyes she found that it was her brother Redpaw.  
>"Hey! What are you doing out here?" he mewed.<br>"I...I..I don't know? Last thing I remember I was just barely getting out of sight before...oh no! How's Robinwing?"  
>"She's fine. But I'm not quite sure you are?"<br>Just then Spottedpaw jumped up and raced off toward camp with the herb in her mouth. When she reached camp she bursted out of the bramble,  
>running toward the den to give them to Featherwhisker. Featherwhisker looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw Spottedpaw. He then took the herbs from her and started give them to Robinwing, when he walked back by Spottedpaw he whispered "we'll talk about what happened later but right now just go get some sleep"<p>

Featherwhisker's voice was stern yet sincere and caring, almost like a fathers. 


End file.
